epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CaveJohnson333/Handsome Jack vs Artemis Fowl ~ Cave's Rap Battles Season 1
Today we have villain of the Borderlands series of games, Handsome Jack, facing off against title character and protagonist of the Artemis Fowl series, Artemis Fowl. Legit there isn’t a connection i don’t think They’re arrogant, i guess I mean im doing chell vs samus since when is making good connections my thing Thx to cyan for guesting as Artemis and thx to mit for title cards and cover and thx to gm for helping with a lot of lines <3 Read Leandro's thing here and Mit's thing here Nice Peter as Handsome Jack Lol idek as Artemis Fowl Mary Doodles as Holly Short (cameo) Beat: http://www.allroundabeats.com/beat-the-cost-of-success/ Intro: (0:10) CAVE’S RAP BATTLES VS BEG- I don’t think so. Beat rewinds Intro: (0:10) CAVE’S RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! Handsome Jack (0:20) Well if it ain’t Tinker Bell, the name’s Jack, welcome to Pandora, kiddo Where a pixie steps to a true hero? Sorry, but your chances of winning are Zer0! I ain’t gonna let a witch’s voodoo tricks give shit about my Hyperion battalion Cause while your name’s Opal, I’m the true gem, shining brighter than Butt Stallion! This troll's on a roll, when my bars send her straight to the graveyard If you get up in my face, it won’t be the only thing that's scarred! While I’m a true Warrior on the mic, you couldn’t even beat a teen with OCD And your chances of beating me are less than you making it to the big screen! Opal Koboi: (0:42) You’re angering me. That’s gonna blow up in your fake face like a grenade mod Not happy? I thought you always wanted to unleash an uncontrollable God! We’re both power hungry murderers, but I don’t pretend to be “good” Let’s face it. You’re no Angel, though Lilith gave you a pretty good knighthood Even in prison, I’m more dangerous than this failure of a hero slayer Who throws petty insults at his foes over the mic like COD player I would only acknowledge you as truly evil if you took my truffles Because we’re not equal. This limp piece of Kelp’s in Trouble Handsome Jack: (1:03) Son of a taint! You’re supposed to give up you stupid named bastard! You’re a folly of Foaly, lacking the Moxxi of a true rapper! You flew the coop when shit got more Fowl than Artemis, Shoulda had the luck o' the Irish, cause the moral is you're a total bitch! Opal Koboi: (1:14) I killed my younger self! That’s how you know my threats are real! Bringing about a Time Paradox by causing this battle’s Pre-Sequel My mind is more dangerous than 87 bazillion guns ready to shoot And I’ll leave you to rest in more pieces than Julius Root WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! CAVE’S RAP BATTLES! Who won? Opal Koboi Handsome Jack Hint Decoding: Chocolate truffles: Opal loves truffles p simple Chicken: Chicken are fowl, artemis fowl, duh Lolipop: ref to prob obscure quote by Artemis Fowl where he says “I don’t like lolipops” im shit at hints ik October: The birthstone of October is the opal In case you were wondering, cyan did indeed play Opal Also, there still isn’t much to the connection still, but jack and opal are both arrogant, insane villains Still p shit ik HINT TO NEXT BATTLE!: Category:Blog posts